


Late Shift

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they're really doing this while at work and in public huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's really not much else to do at this hour, is there?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Late Shift

"Squidward? What are you doing reading magazines? What if a customer comes in to place an order?" Spongebob asked, not even looking up as he continued taking inventory of the ingredients.

"You and I both know nothing's going on at this hour. We've been working 24 hour shifts for a while- And you KNOW it's kinda dead around here at 3 AM too, why else would you be giving yourself pointless busy work like counting up slices of American cheese one by one?" Squidward said, and then continued mumbling to himself that American cheese "Wasn't even real cheese, it's just watered down gooey garbage, what, is Krabs too cheap to afford some real sharp cheddar-"

Spongebob sighed, and set the packet of "cheese" down. "You're right, Squidward."

Squidward laughed triumphantly and said "The three words I always wanted to hear from that little square idiot-" he paused a moment. "Wait, what was I right about? The cheese, or you intentionally wasting time because there's no work to do?"

Spongebob moved closer to the window. "Busy work. There really isn't anyone else around at this hour to catch us if we were misbehaving."

Squidward smugly chuckled again, and turned to look at Spongebob.

The odd look in Spongebob's eye sent shivers down his spine instantly.

"You know what I meant by misbehaving, Squidward."

Squidward gulped. In spite of himself and what he had been saying only moments earlier, he was suddenly terrified of someone barging in and seeing him. Not catching him with his ballet news magazine, but catching him in the act of what the two fast food fuckers were both determined to do next.

Squidward almost had forgotten that so much had changed in the past year and had been caught off guard by this sudden shocking reminder that this was the present and not the past. They couldn't go back to being ordinary neighbors at this point, too many sordid things had happened between them already.

Squidward nervously looked off into the distance into the dark space outside the front doors as Spongebob moved through the window to the kitchen and down onto Squidward's hips. The soft sponginess of his rump and fat fucking nutsack only made the contrast of how hard Spongebob's cock was more apparent. Spongebob put a hand on Squidward's chin and moved his head into a position where he was forced to meet Spongebob's gaze instead of keeping watch over the front windows. Squidward's heart only throbbed harder and faster as Spongebob slowly and gently moved his hips over Squidward's lap. The whole ocean, the whole restaurant, suddenly stopped existing to Squidward, and Spongebob's intense gaze was his whole universe.

"You said it first, not me. No one's around at 3 am, might as well have some fun." Spongebob said, his tone very matter-of-fact and not flirty or teasing at all.

Squidward, no longer worried about getting caught, squeezed Spongebob's hip tightly in one hand and started undoing his belt with the other. He was so focused on the task at hand that not even Spongebob's grinding (which was increasing in speed, by the way) could throw him off of his goal of getting those damn square pants on the fucking floor.

Then, instead of removing the underpants entirely, Squidward just pulled them to the side in a rather undignified way, and Spongebob's cock just bounced right out of there. Spongebob gasped slightly, but his face didn't really look all that surprised.

"You seem a lot more serious about this than usual, Sponge." Squidward said in a low growl as his hand moved down to stroke Spongebob. "Let me see if I can break this... composure and get you to be that giggly, moaning, desperate mess you usually are in this scenario."

Spongebob's thighs twitched just from Squidward talking like that. Damn. He nervously laughed a little as Squidward's hands slid into the holes on his body, giving Spongebob a jolt as he remembered yes, this man has tentacles and he knows how to use them.

Squidward, unable to wait any longer, pulled out his own dick and rubbed it between Spongebob's square cheeks. One of his four legs slowly snaked up Spongebob's side.

One by one, Squidward's other tentacles found their way inside Spongebob's tight yet soft and gooey openings, and then Squidward thrust his dick in too. Spongebob couldn't tell which ones were arms or legs, and couldn't help but crack a smile and start giggling like a fool in spite of how physically overwhelming it all was. Every part of him kept twitching, he could feel it in the nerves of his toes.

"Squidward... byayayahahaha... This kinda tickles..."

Squidward's voice, once again, was low and wicked. "Ticklish? I'll show you ticklish."

Squidward suddenly and without much buildup started moving really really fast, slick tentacles thrusting in and out in every direction in the most sickening and shameful display. The twisting tentacles grazing over his armpits and thighs left Spongebob laughing, moaning, and gasping like a whore- Squidward couldn't really get this rough with anyone else, but knew Spongebob could take it. In fact-

"HARDER!! Harder, more, please, please, you're so good to me Squidward, I'm begging you, ah, ahhh-" Spongebob was even drooling a little, and with every moan and shout his insides clenched harder. His cock bounced up and down obscenely.

Squidward was trying so hard not to blow his load right then and there because seeing Spongebob so thoroughly needy and begging was a sight he wanted to hold onto as long as possible, until Spongebob couldn't take anymore. Even when his limbs felt tense or worn out from how fast or how long he was thrusting in from every direction, he really couldn't imagine why he would want to stop mercilessly fucking this bright yellow googly-eyed spongeman.

Spongebob slammed his hips down harder and begged Squidward to jerk him off again, "Please, I'm so close, I fucking need it. Squidward, Squidward..."

"Not yet... Not yet... You have to say those three words..."

"I... Love you."

"Not those words, the other ones."

"You're right, Squidwa-"

Spongebob shouted and moaned and ejaculated all over Squidward's chest as Squidward's hot semen spilled into him, eyes rolling back in Spongebob's head. Squidward's cock popped out of Spongebob with a sickening wet sound, and as Squidward slowly removed his tentacles from Spongebob one by one, Squidward and Spongebob didn't break eye contact, breathing heavily.

Patrick reached over and rang the bell on the counter. "Gee, Squidward, I didn't know Spongebob could make that kind of sound. Can I get some kelp fries now?"

Spongebob, kind of dazed and looking down to realize his underpants had been completely torn in half at some point without his realizing, sheepishly said "Yes, sir... Coming right up..." As he shakily got to his feet and crawled back to the kitchen, still completely bottomless as he prepared some fries for Patrick. The only reason Spongebob wasn't absolutely mortified was because it was a trusted friend and not a complete stranger that saw him like this.

Squidward, on the other hand, thought it was WORSE that someone he knew saw instead of someone he didn't saw him like this. Not like the big pink oaf really cared though. He just wanted his damn fries.

Squidward feeling humiliated and ashamed was nothing new though, just working at an absolute shitshack like the Krusty Krab made him feel like a goddamn joke every day.

As Spongebob quietly got the food ready, Squidward and Patrick just kinda silently stared at each other. Not a hint of shock or fluster on Patrick's face.


End file.
